It is known to drive heavy motor vehicles with electric drive units comprising electric motor. In heavy motor vehicles heavy loads may result in loads being transferred to the electric motor damaging it, which may result in reduction of life of the electric motor. Further, heavy vehicles demands electric drive units with high efficiency which results in the electric drive unit being relatively heavy rendering assembling and disassembling more difficult.